Bill Higgins
Pennsylvanian prosecutor Bill Higgins had sex with a woman not his wife, but dislikes attacks on his character. Higgins escaped punishment for his own wrongdoing though he punishes other people. Isn't that wonderful. Adultery and possible sexual assault Bill Higgins thought a cheating on his wife would be Cool. He even did it in his local courthouse office. Was the Adultery consensual? We don't know though she accused him of sexual assault. Here's what someone who doesn't respect Bill Higgins at all wrote recently. We always say how people who moralize the most usually have a few not so savory skeletons in their own closets. That theory is, once again, proven to be quite accurate. Meet Bedford County, PA District Attorney Bill Higgins. (...) Higgins also admitted to an extramarital affair, which he conducted out of his office. He admitted to having sex with a woman in his office at the courthouse after a Bedford County Repbulicans meeting. The woman eventually sued him for sexual harassment, but the charges were dropped. What do you want to bet she was pressured into dropping them, seeing how Higgins was the vice-chair of the organization at the time of the office sex? This man has some nerve, talking about what offends anyone’s morals, considering what kind of person he is. He’s hardly moral, but he is a hypocrite, and vindictive to boot. DA Who Went After Kid For Jesus Statue Prank Is An Adulterous Porn Addict Below is some of what the Pulitzer prize winning Pittsburgh Post-Gazette wrote fairly soon after the adultery happened on August 27, 2008. William Higgins, the district attorney of Bedford County, says he committed adultery but not a crime when he had sex with a woman in his courthouse office six weeks ago. weeks previously in 2008 The woman, though, now says Mr. Higgins sexually assaulted her the night of July 10. She filed a private criminal complaint against him (...) Mr. Higgins, who is 34 and married, said the woman's allegations were "personally and politically motivated." A Republican who was re-elected to his second term as district attorney last year, he declined to elaborate on how politics figured into the allegation against him. (...) His sexual encounter with the woman followed a committee meeting of Bedford County Republicans. Mr. Higgins was vice chairman of the county GOP at the time. By his account, the woman drove to his office to meet him, and they had consensual sex. Bedford DA: Sex in office no crime So was it consensual? As the case didn't get to court we don't know. So were the allegations "personally and politically motivated"? On the one hand there are deep divisions between various factions of the Republican Party so politically motivated attacks between Republicans are possible. On the other hand if we believe what Higgins claims we must assume any hypothetical political problems between the two weren't important enough to stop her driving to his office for Sex in July 2008 but had become much more serious 6 weeks later. Is that at all likely? Anyway for Bill Higgins as an adult over 30 "dropping loads" REVEALED: DA prosecuting kid for raunchy Jesus photo prank committed adultery, is a porn fan (of semen) into a lady in his office is OK so long as nobody can prove he committed a crime and nobody can get him for it. https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nick_Manning&oldid=626738159#Adult_industry Porn star Here's more about the wonderful character of the man the Conservative Christians of Bedford, Pennsylvania have representing them. Mr. Higgins tweeted that he liked a YouTube video from the Howard Stern radio show. Mr. Stern is known for his love of all things outrageous and perverted, and this episode was no different. Porn star Nick Manning was a guest, and the hot topic was Mr. Manning’s ejaculation habits. (...) Higgins enjoyed hearing about a porn star’s sex life, and even told the world that about it. Prosecutor in Jesus Statue Case Has Dirty Past Humiliating women Higgins pressured two women to stand outside a courthouse with degrading posters about offenses they had been charged with. The judge should decide how offenders are punished after a trial and proof of guilt, that's not the role of a prosecutor. Prosecutorial IndiscretionSentence for theft is humiliation in Bedford town center It's sad nobody forced Higgins to stand outside anywhere with a sign saying, "I cheated on my wife with another woman! Don't cheat on your partner of this could happen to you!" Animal cruelty These poor animals have been chained for weeks and months. One dog is blind, they are all in very poor condition (...) There is a dog shelter in Bedford run by very competent people and they have been willing to take the poor animals into care. (...) local District Attorny Bill Higgins, will not give the shelter permission to save them. The D A claims that the dogs are OK and can continue their lives on the streets, chained, starving. Free chained dogs Higgins is hard on Dogs and Humans, see above and below. Bullying a kid Then a Teenager messed with a Jesus statue, Higgins wrote This troubled young man offended the sensibilities and morals of OUR community. … His actions constitute a violation of the law, and he will be prosecuted accordingly. If that tends to upset the ‘anti-Christian, ban-school-prayer, war-on-Christmas, oppose-display-of-Ten-Commandments’ crowd, I make no apologies So adultery in a courtroom doesn't offend sensibilities but the kid did. Higgins thinks this broke some law hardly anyone has heard of so Higgins went for the kid. Higgins is viciously going after a 14-year-old boy for what most people would consider a harmless, youthful prank: simulating oral sex with a statue of Jesus. No ones rights were infringed. This religiously motivated action was quite odd coming from Higgins, who hasn’t exactly been a pillar of morality. For example, six years ago the renegade District Attorney admitted to having sex in his courthouse office with a woman following a meeting of the Bedford County Republicans, in which he then served as vice-chair. His sexual liaison accused him of sexual assault and sued him, but the charges were eventually dropped. Protecting Free Speech is Worth Fighting For The Kid didn't cheat on anyone's wife as Higgins did. Since the statue is an inanimate object nobody was harmed. The kid was prosecuted. Religious Crimes and Free Speech: From Pussy Riot to Fellatio with Jesus Statuary, the Controversies Keep on Coming The prosecutor has done far more to offend Christian morals than a 14-year-old boy having a bit of fun with an inanimate object. (…) Six years ago, Higgins admitted to having an extramarital affair. (…) If it was mere adultery, the Bible speaks very strongly against that. Rape, not so much. In any case, surely these acts would “offend” community morals more than a teenager shoving his genitals against some concrete. Hypocritical DA Trying to Jail Teen for Two Years After Jesus Statue Prank, Cheated on His Wife! So adultery is apparently OK for Higgins but where's the mercy for a kid who can't defend himself? A 14-year-old boy from Pennsylvania has been the subject of a lot of media attention over the past few weeks because he took pictures with a local Jesus statue as if he were getting a mock-blowjob from the Lord. He was facing up to two years in prison for this supposed desecration, a charge that was wildly out of proportion for what he did. Teen Who “Desecrated” Jesus Statue Hit with 6-Month Ban from Social Media and 350 Hours of Community Service No one was prevented from worshiping. Are we really supposed to believe that this kid snapping a picture with their statue, a picture that no one even knew existed until someone saw it on Facebook and immediately went into maximum pearl clutching mode, in any way infringes on their rights to worship as they believe? It’s a picture, Bill. No actual damage was done to the statue. Is That Hypocrisy I Smell? And again: He may have caused offense to some, but he caused no damage. His only ‘crime’ was offending an overzealous district attorney. (...) No one infringed upon the church members’ right to worship however they please. The only right that has been taken away is this teen’s right to speak in a way that apparently offended Mr. Higgins. (...) Atheists Decry Punishment of PA Teen for ‘Desecration’ The law Higgins used to charge the boy is dubious, law professor Eugene Volokh wrote. This case raises three legal issues: (1) The wording is overly vague; (2) No physical damage was inflicted; and (3) Can this statute override the boy’s right to free — albeit highly dubious and utterly tasteless — speech. Teenage Boy May Face Jail Time for Posting Lewd Selfie with Jesus Statue on Facebook So how would You feel if someone like Bill Higgins were representing you in the legal department where you live? Below is what a resident in the area round where Higgins is thinks and it’s scary. Bill Higgins is using Facebook and this case to win himself votes the next time he is up for re-election. He sounds like a host on Fox News, not a representative of our criminal justice system. Either he actually believes the insanity he is spewing, in which case it terrifies me that he has the power to prosecute, or he is parroting right wing talking points to score points with the rabid local far right. Either way, how can any non-Christian accused of a crime read that statement and not worry about malicious prosecution, or prosecutorial misconduct? Let me be clear that I am not accusing DA Bill Higgins of either act, merely pointing out questions that may arise in the minds of non-Christians who find themselves prosecuted by his office because of idiotic, antagonistic, bigoted, prejudicial, unprofessional, inflammatory statements of his that make it clear that as the highest ranking official in the Bedford County legal department, he only represents the Christian majority. Protest The ACLU got involved. The American Civil Liberties Union is expressing interest in the case of an Everett 14-year-old charged with “desecrating” a statue of Jesus. On Thursday, a Pittsburgh-based ACLU attorney said the state law cited in the case – a rarely invoked ban on “defacing, damaging, polluting or … mistreating” venerated symbols – poses constitutional problems. State police charged the teen Tuesday, several weeks after he posted photographs online of a simulated sex act with the Everett statue. “There are some serious First Amendment issues with this statute” if merely gesturing next to an image is enough to be charged, said Sara Rose, a staff attorney with the ACLU of Pennsylvania. The case has been debated nationally, with news websites and bloggers on both sides of the issue discussing the charge. An ACLU media representative said several people have sent her office copies of the article. Cartoonish DA Tells ACLU: “Come Get Some!” There was a public demonstration but Police did not protect protestors. Unfortunately, protest following what the boy did in favour of free speech was marred when a belligerent group of counter protesters, including two from what appeared to be a motorcycle gang, crashed the protest and threatened those in attendance, including Besen and the 14-year old boy arrested for suggestively posing with the Jesus statue. Incredibly, there was not a single police officer on-hand to prevent potential violence and this left the protesters vulnerable to thugs and forced them to fend for themselves. The Bedford police placed us directly in harms way and their inaction nearly caused a full-blown melee. (…) One of the hooligans decided to accost the boy who was at the center of the controversy. Besen quickly intervened and this led to a near altercation. (…) The police were called and they arrived shortly to disperse the escalating confrontation. However, the question remains why they were not at the event from the beginning to keep the protest free of intimidation and violence? Besen is still greatly worried for the safety of the teenage boy and his family. Make no mistake: If anything happens to them, the town of Bedford is to blame and should be held legally accountable. It gets stranger. During the protest, at which no police protection was offered, organizers were confronted by a belligerent group of counter protesters, including two from what appeared to be a motorcycle gang. Further investigation by Truth Wins Out has revealed that the most vocal biker look-alike, who threatened attendees including the child in question, was Randy Delozier, owner of the Bedford County Free Press. Local residents have suggested that Delozier enjoys a close friendship with DA Higgins, and that just this year they have been photographed together amicably. Even stranger was the fact that Delozier repeatedly and loudly demanded that protest organizers not mention the DA’s past indiscretions, referring to the fact that Higgins was accused in 2008 of sexually assaulting a woman in his office. Truth Wins Out Condemns Rogue DA’s Punishment For Child Convicted Of Blasphemy Statue owners "Love In the Name of Christ" which owns the statue didn't want the kid prosecuted they stated, You know we’ve been praying for salvation for him and just that he would realize what he had done was wrong. All that I’ve wanted for the man is the best for him and I know that’s what the ministry wants for him. The teaching of, "Love In the Name of Christ" includes "We believe in the resurrection of both the saved and the lost; they that are saved unto the resurrection of life and they are lost unto the resurrection of damnation." Love In the Name of Christ of Bedford County. About Us The ministry ["Love In the Name of Christ"] says that if the teen has to perform community service, they hope he can do it here. Jesus Statue Violated If they follow their own teaching that could mean: *They want to promise the kid nice things in Heaven provided he's good the way they like and believes the way they do. *They want to bully the kid with threats of Hell if he isn't good the way they like or doesn't believes the way they do. Liberapedia hopes those Atheists who protested about the way the kid was treated will stay in touch and make sure the kid understands there's no reason to believe what "Love In the Name of Christ" may use to try and make him hopeful about Heaven or may use to scare him about Hell. After all: And if there is a god who punishes people for rational doubt, why would you want to spend an eternity with it anyway? Such a capricious, egotistical, and nasty god wouldn’t be much fun. If you can’t trust it to be as moral as you are, you can’t trust it to keep its promises and make heaven nice or even let you stay for long. Not spending eternity with such a being doesn’t sound like much of a loss. What if You Atheists Are Wrong? Aren't You Afraid of Hell? Christianity under attack Bill Higgins was also complaining about, “Christianity under attack.”'Christianity Under Attack!' Teen Faces Jail for Lewd Pose with Jesus Statue Teen Who “Desecrated” Jesus Statue Hit with 6-Month Ban from Social Media and 350 Hours of Community Service Is Christianity under attack? The Christianity of Bill Higgins, the Religious Right and the Bible Belt is certainly under attack, for example: I guess the post facto discovery of the Jesus fellatio outraged the sensibilities of Christians, who sometimes approach Muslims in their capacity for manufactured outrage. (Jerry Coyne) Jesus-fellated teen receives probation, community service, and ban from social media for six months Many people are likely put off Christianity when they see a kid being punished so hard in the name of err... Jesus Christ: The boy must not use social media during a six-month probation period as well as perform 350 hours of community service. Among the other punishments, he must obey a curfew of 10 p.m. Still we shouldn't forget Liberal Christianity is gentler and more compassionate than Conservative Christians are. Warning Take care before posting sexy pictures of yourself online, see Sexy pictures for more. See also *Sexual hypocrisy References External links *Teen Arrested After Posting Lewd Pic With Jesus Statue (Pic) This is a very entertaining video that The Young Turks did before anyone knew the kid would get 350 hours community service. Category:American People Category:Conservative Deceit Category:Sexual hypocrisy Category:American Politics Category:American Christians Category:Generally unpleasant people you wouldn't want to meet at dinner Category:Christians Category:People who break the law